Cell
by kbeto
Summary: "Cell [sɛl] noun. The basic structural and functional unit of living organisms." What's life? Is it the condition in what we are born, or just a chain of decisions we make as we press forward? Danny's old perceptions get torn apart after a very fateful encounter. Flones, rated T for some nakedness and awkward situations. Contains quite some Pudd. Table #1, entry #1.


_Disclaimer: Who am I kidding? I'll never own a thing in this, nor do I make any profit of it. And I don't own The Killers or their song!_

_A/N: This is my longest SA to date, and I'm proud to say I really liked this one! It draws inspiration from 'Chobits', 'Wireless Connection' (a Sterek comic by __**littlecofiegirl**__ on tumblr, go check if you're into fluff) and all the similar AUs I've seen floating around on tumblr; the idea really grew on me! :D I'm still not sure if I should have it broken down into two pieces, but here it is! *shrugs*_

_Now, for a note of relevance: I've decided to __stop__ publishing my stories. Not only no one that inspired me to write is still around, but also I feel rather mediocre when the only feedback I get is due to not updating a relapsed work in months, when I pour my heart and soul into each and every story I write. *frowns* I'm not going to stop writing –that's probably impossible by now– but I noticed myself feeling bad because I didn't get any indication of doing a good or a bad job (except for a few friends)! I enjoy writing, putting some art together for a good cover, hearing theories and opinions from other people... All those things give me ideas and affect what I produce; it's how I began writing, if you know how I started here._

_TL;DR, I shall begin sharing my work only with the friends I know that can actually push me to __grow__ and do __better__. It's awful to not even receive a rant about something bad I wrote... no reaction is a terrible thing, makes you feel irrelevant, and I shouldn't be ____so__ focused on validation. Little secret: it seems like 30 or so people get notified of my work, and some of them I __never __exchanged a single message (my memory is very good for names, and I'll reply everyone with a message or a note), so..._

_I'm sorry, but that's just how things are. I'm going to finish and publish the remaining of 'To Live and to Learn' and that will be all. It was a good stay –not awful nor amazing– and I thank you for your time and patience! XX _

_**Anonymous**__ I'm sorry to hear that, dear. I hope you're soon done with your responsibilities and can take a breather! And don't worry, it takes longer to classify somebody as 'missing' in this fandom. Hehe! ;) I cracked with 'Go Digimon', your mind is on the same tune as Danny's! BWAhaha!_

_Do you have an email I can contact you, Nonie? (A dummy one will do. Just don't write it here, please!) I still want you to read my stories, but I have no other way of interacting with you? :( Shoot me a message on tumblr with the address and we'll talk, okay? I would also want you to check my 'info' tag, if you want to know what I'm up to. Thank you so much for your support and I'm really sorry for the inconvenience. I just need to start looking after myself better! :(_

Cell

Friends are family we choose, it's what people say. Danny often wondered how bad his judgement on making choices could get, each and every time Dougie dragged him into trouble. It was never anything criminal or that would make him cut ties with his best mate, but it still bothered him enough to complain for about a week after, something that Dougie simply shrugged off with a good laugh, looping an arm around Danny's neck and stating that they would be brothers till both were dead – _"tha' won't take long if I keep following you"_ Danny would always reply.

"I can't follow me own advice," Danny sighed inspecting the stairs Dougie marched up, both with a torch in hands. He found himself being dragged into an abandoned house –not too far away from their own homes, and rumoured to be haunted– by his alleged best friend, who wanted to see or hear anything remotely supernatural.

"Come on, Daniel! Don't be such a wuss, don't you wanna hear that ghost speak to us?" Dougie turned around, redirecting the light from his torch to Danny's face. "We can even start a monster hunting partnership!"

"Oh God, ya really serious about this shit?" Danny shielded his eyes from the light. He couldn't really see Dougie's face from that angle, but he had heard that excited tone too many times to not recognise it. "Abandoned or not, this is still someone's house! We're going to jail, Donner!"

"Come on, bitch! We're solving a mystery!" the blond boy turned around and finished climbing the creaking staircase.

"I'm gonna hate myself later," Danny sighed and followed his friend.

The abandoned house seemed even more spacious on the top portion than it was downstairs –probably something to do with all the litter and broken furniture that crowded the place– and Danny would be lying if he said he wasn't a tiny bit excited by this point. Before them, four doors led to what seemed like three bedrooms and a bathroom, and Dougie's interest sky-rocketed after that, prompting him to grab Danny's wrist and drag him along.

The rooms weren't as trashed as other spaces, and the duo soon began investigating each and every one with special care. Those were formerly a child's room, a couple's room, a study room and a smaller room that resembled more a broom's closet –though it had decoration similar to the one belonging to some kid– that seemed to give more clues about the mysterious family that once lived there, a few belongings left behind offering very spare details.

"Do you think they died here or something?" Dougie picked up a picture frame with a blurred photograph of a family of three (or four) encased in broken glass.

"I don't know, probably not?" Danny spoke absent-mindedly, his eyes scanning through some old books torn on the left corner of the bedroom. "Mum told me the place was already abandoned when we moved here and that's about 12 years."

"Guess you're right... Next room, Dan!"

Their investigation lasted for another hour, till Dougie was satisfied with what they found out. The family that one day resided there most likely had a little boy and were expecting another baby, as an broken crib with a decrepit mobile on the kid's room indicated, whilst the dad worked with accountancy– the third door led to a study room piled with old books on the subject.

"Now we're done and we're going home," Danny turned on his heels, ready to sprint out that eerie place. He must admit he got excited about the whole investigative side of their adventure, but things got to a new level of creepy when they found out the small room behind the last door and that such small enclosure had chair marks on the floor, meaning that somebody used to _actually_ spend time in there.

"You're not going anywhere until we find a way up to the attic, Jones," Dougie pulled Danny back by his hoodie, making the brunet trip and almost fall. "Don't tell me you thought we were finished here?!"

"I hate ya."

"Nah, that's your fear speaking through you." And they started looking for a door leading upwards.

~#~

"Did you hear that?"

"You're not scaring me, Danny," Dougie snorted, pushing a few heavy boxes out of his way. After they found an entrance to the attic, they –namely just Dougie– spent another hour rummaging through every box contents, watching out for an eventual spider or other small bugs.

"I'm being serious!" Danny hissed through gritted teeth, getting up from a box he had been using as a stool. He was sure he heard a low scratching sound coming from the cupboard they found there. The furniture was locked and the only way to open it would be destroying the lock, which shouldn't be too hard; the wood looked pretty worn.

"You think it's coming from there?"

"Yeah, I can hear a faint noise," Danny put his ear to the door, giving it a few knocks. "Maybe... we should open it and see what's inside?"

"You're finally embracing your inner 'white-person-in-a-horror-film'! That's the spirit!" Dougie grinned.

"Wanker." Grabbing a candelabra from a random box and stuffing his torch in his mouth, Danny smashed the lock with a single blow. The doors still seemed jammed, but were no longer locked, he was sure. "I guess it was–"

Danny screamed. Dougie screamed. Everybody screamed like a real-life victim in a horror B film, as a cold –and obviously dead– body fell on top Danny, throwing him to the floor and knocking his torch away. Dougie fell on his bottom, scrambling away and trying to catch the torch he dropped. He couldn't see a thing, but Danny's voice and struggle to get out from under the dead boy –it seemed like a boy, at least– were clearly audible in the otherwise silent house.

"Get off me!" Danny tried to push the cadaver off him, panic flooding his entire being. If he thought it was a bad idea to snoop around the old house, now he was 105% sure it was, indeed. And how come a dead body could be that _heavy_?

Dougie finally retrieved his torch and helped Danny, rolling the lifeless boy off his friend. Danny got up, and wiped the sweat from his brow. He also noticed a wet patch in his trousers, however, he didn't bother to hide it, as Dougie too had been scared enough to piss himself.

"What we do now?" he asked, running a hand through his curls and directing the light on the dead boy's face.

"There's something strange," Dougie breathed out, crouching down. "If this is a dead body, wouldn't it be a skeleton after 12 years?"

Danny frowned. Now that he calmed down enough and gave it a bit of thought, they _hadn't_ smelt anything rotten in the attic; even when he was under the body, all he could smell was dust and that characteristic smell of old stuff, like those his grandpa collects in a trophy room. Everything made even more sense when Dougie confirmed his suspicions with a loud cheer, showing Danny the seal of the World Android Council and Keepers (WACK) on a foot he held up.

~#~

"It's official: we're not mates any more after this," Danny plopped himself down onto his bed, punching Dougie's arm. In just one night they barged into someone else's property, peed themselves and stole a semi-naked, no longer functional android that they brought into Danny's room (with much struggle).

"Come on, Danny boy! Do you really think our families can afford an original WACK model?" Dougie laughed, rubbing the spot Danny hit him. Even friendly and light punches from Danny hurt like hell, as the kid seemed monstrously strong for a teenager of his built. "If we get him running again, our lives are going to be much easier!"

"That's because you weren't the one to carry him upstairs," Danny glared and punched again, missing Dougie's arm for a few inches. "I thought they were supposed to be lighter."

"I have to remind you someone had to distract your sister and mum, or they would ask why we were carrying a shirtless, unconscious boy to your room," the blond stuck his tongue out, as if offended by such ingratitude. "And he has to be at least 12 years old... he's not like the models we have nowadays."

The human life turned a lot easier after the technology to build androids got popular and diffused to almost every country. Soon they needed an organization to check/regulate sale and manufacturing, and thus WACK was born, taking upon itself the task of centralising production and punishing misuse of robotic force around the planet. Even with so much progress, the cost to have a Peep –Personal Electronic Pal– still proved too high for most families, and as a result most Peeps worked for a country or for really wealthy families, although it was also possible to create your own with an special authorization from WACK. Those Peeps built home were known as Peep-brew, a 'homebrew' Peep.

"Reckon he still works? How do we get to turn him on?" Danny said, looking over to where 'their' Peep was laid on the floor. He sure looked cute for an android, and had a very toned torso that kept summoning Danny's eyes to it for no special reason.

"A hand up my tight usually works for me," Dougie winked, rolling off bed. "In all seriousness, I remember Haz saying something about their main buttons being bundled with more delicate parts, and I didn't find one anywhere we checked, which means..."

"You're not saying we'll find his start up button in his–"

"Only place we hadn't checked," Dougie spoke serious, tilting his head to the Peep's faded trousers and hiding one hand behind his back. "I pick 'rock'."

~#~

"_Why is it always me?"_ Danny sighed, taking the Peep's trousers off. He had lost four of the five times he and Dougie played 'rock, paper, scissors' and got the task of finding the bloody button.

"Close your eyes and pretend you're wanking yourself," Dougie offered. He possibly meant it to help –and quite possibly to take the piss out of his best mate– but Danny only felt his face grow hotter; it looked too _real_ for a robot and it was the _"wrongest wrong I've ever wronged"_, as he told himself.

He reached out a hand, feeling around for any suspicious device for a few seconds, though found nothing. "Nope," Danny took a step back, shaking his head. "But I found out his skin feels disturbingly real, just a bit cold."

"Really? Let me–" Dougie recoiled his hand with a jump. "Why did you that?"

"That's my question! Don't go touching him there!" Danny glared back. He swatted Dougie's hand so hard, it was a miracle he didn't break the boy's hand. "It's better to just call Harry."

"He's a robot, why are you reacting so bad?"

Okay, maybe Danny overreacted a bit, but he felt it would be wrong; it _looked_ like a naked person, what was he supposed to do? He decided to call Harry and ask for a more specialised opinion, and hopefully their muscled, genius friend picked up after five or six tones, sounding awfully sleepy. Danny gave him a brief explanation of his situation –meaning he said he was curious about how Peeps work and mentioned nothing about the one he stole– and awaited for a (hopefully) not-so-long explanation.

"You'll find start-up bottom where the navel should be," Harry yawned. "Unless we're talking about old models, of course. For those you look around the perineum area; people were a bit fucked-up when they started building Peeps."

"I won't keep ya longer, mate. Thanks, Harry."

"Any time, Dan. Just not after I go to bed, okay?" They both chuckled and finished their conversation. Now Danny had another difficult task, because if by perineum Harry meant what Danny thought he meant... Shit.

~#~

"Dougie's staying the night, Mum?"

"Probably. But you shouldn't go bother him and your brother, Victoria," Mrs Jones gave her daughter a knowing look; it was no secret the girl fancied her brother's best friend, despite her efforts to not make it so apparent. Well, maybe it was a secret to Danny and Dougie, but not to her mother or their other friend, Harry, who seemed to be rather protective of the blond boy.

"Yes, Mum," she sighed, slumping back on her seat.

~#~

"If he's still not working after a prostate massage, then I don't think we'll ever see him running."

"Stop making things worse," Danny hissed, lowering the Peep's legs and bum. He pressed the perineum area many times, but nothing seemed to work. Maybe that's the reason the people in that house left the cute Peep behind? Not that Danny would be thinking he looked cute, or anything.

"Let's call it a night, we can bring Harry over in the morning," Dougie yawned, feeling the tiredness of their adventure finally catching up to him. Good thing they didn't have class the next day.

"Agreed."

~#~

The sun was already high in the sky, its light slipping into the room through the blinds and showering Danny's bed. On the floor, he could see the unmoving Peep covered with a blanket, much like he had left him the night before, but Dougie wasn't anywhere to be found; probably already taking a shower or eating breakfast with Vicki and his mum.

"Yeah, I need a shower," Danny's face contorted in disgust, as he sniffed his own armpits. The curly-haired boy took of his shirt, and rummaged through his clothes to find a few fresh clothes. He already had reached for the door, when he heard a familiar low noise. _"Is that–"_

Danny turned around and crouched beside the Peep boy, listening close to him. He heard a low noise again, and was certain it was a lower version of the same noise he heard from the cupboard they found the android in.

"Still doesn't move," he sighed pulling an eyelid open and being met with a beautiful brown eye. Brown eye that seemed devoid of activity. Brown eye that flashed, and pupil contracted and dilated twice. "Bloody hell!"

The Peep blinked twice and sat up without a single word. Danny fell on his bum, watching the machine close and open its hand, as if testing his articulations. Everything seemed in order, and after warming up –seemed like that to Danny– Peep boy acknowledged Danny's presence, staring at him with an unnerving look, not blinking once.

"I-I'm Danny. Who are you?" He stuttered trying to maintain contact. It was his first time interacting with a working Peep in a space other than a hospital or supermarket. "Can you speak? I'm Danny–"

"Dan... ny..."

"Yes, I'm Danny. Who are–"

"Danny!"

~#~

"Seems like Dan's up," Dougie chuckled, pointing upwards, to where a loud thud came from.

"He's being his usual, stupid self so early," Vicki rolled her eyes, taking a bite of an egg. "He could at least behave better when we have guests around."

"Don't worry, Twinkle star. I'm used to him," Dougie grinned, downing his orange juice. "I'll see if he needs my help. Thanks for the meal, Mrs Jones," he pushed his chair back and got up, completely oblivious to the fact Vicki's face went beetroot red with the nickname he called her.

"He's so dreamy!" The girl sighed, watching the blond flee, his hair bouncing with every step. "Why are you even friends with my brother?"

~#~

"Dan, wha– holy flying shit!" The initial surprise in Dougie's reacting got gradually replaced with a smug smile that Danny knew too well. Even if he tried to explain, Dougie would tease him for at least a week from then. "I didn't know you were waiting for a chance to be with him alone."

"That's not– help me get him off!"

"Eh? I don't think you need my help with _that,"_ Dougie guffawed. He laughed so hard, he had to lean on his knees to keep himself from falling over.

The naked Peep was straddling Danny, hugging him tight and burying its face on the crook of his neck. It didn't seem harmful, nor its hug had potential to smother or kill Danny, but anyone being hugged by synthetic skin that feels like human skin would react he same. Not to mention that Peep boy now had the temperature of a living being, and on top of that, his private parts were pressed against Danny's thigh– it couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Oi, Peep, could you let go of him for a minute?" Dougie patted the android's shoulder, still fighting another fit of laughter. "We need to talk to you."

"I-I need a shower," Danny grabbed his clothes and rushed to the bathroom, the moment Dougie removed the Peep off him. He slammed the door hard and slid alongside it to the floor. "Why am I feeling horny?" He let his head drop against the door, confused about his aroused state after being 'attacked' by the affectionate robot.

~#~

"I'm not asking anything, because I don't want in on whatever you're two hiding," Harry pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, glancing from Dougie to Danny and the Peep boy covered in a blanket. The android seemed very fond of Danny, and kept himself snuggled up to him all the time. "I can't say for sure, but my best guess is that this isn't a regular old model, nor a Peep-brew."

"Danny," the android smiled, resting its head on Danny's shoulder. So far it was the only word it could speak, though it showed understanding of English and what they were saying.

"And that should tell us something?"

"Yes, Dougie," Harry rolled his eyes, folding his arms. He paced around the room before stopping in front of Danny. "If what you told me about his awakening is true, then we're face to face to a rare Plus."

"Oh my God! A Plus?" Harry nodded to Dougie's question.

"You know what's tha', Dougie?" Danny gasped. He knew Dougie had a bit more of knowledge about Peeps, but he didn't think it would be much.

"No... but it _does_ sound impressive, eh?"

"I'm surrounded by twats," Harry exhaled a shaky breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. Sometimes he really felt like strangling Dougie. "I'll explain what a plus is simply enough for you two to understand."

~#~

"He's basically a baby, is that what ya said?" Danny arched an eyebrow, one hand around his Peep's waist. It seemed to already have established an emotional connection to him, so Dougie agreed –albeit reluctant– on giving up on his '50% of ownership' and leaving the android with Danny.

"That's simplifying things far too much, but yes, he's now needs to learn everything, like a baby would. He is, however, smarter than a baby and will learn things quicker. Probably talk in 3 days or so."

Harry's explanation had covered pretty much all questions his friends wanted to ask. To put it simply, Pluses were a special model of androids, capable of feeling emotions and built to replace the dead, most being modelled after real people and having it's personalities assembled with memories of the deceased person in question– either from friends and family, or from their own brain, when conserved adequately.

The project met a premature end after suffering with rejection from religious groups that accused the WACK from blasphemy, as well as families being tore apart due some painful and secret memories being revealed –since it was up to the closest relatives to choose each memories would be part of their Plus replacement. Production of Pluses was halted and many were recalled by the council to be deactivated or destroyed.

"So... does he have a name, yet?" Dougie and Danny exchanged surprised looks that told Harry the answer to his question. "I can't believe you two didn't even think of that!"

"In our defence, he wasn't functioning till this morning, when he dry humped Danny," Dougie pouted.

"Danny!" the Plus giggled, his head not for a second leaving Danny's shoulder.

"He's awfully cheery, aye?" Danny chuckled.

"How do you like 'Thomas', droid-dude?" Dougie asked, looking at the android boy with expectant eyes. If he didn't get to share him with Danny, he could at least name the Plus. "How about that?"

The Peep's face contorted into a frown. "It seems he doesn't like it much, Donner! Wha' about 'Tom'? It's short for Thomas and sounds less serious," Danny asked the android, making distance between them to look the robot-boy in the eyes.

"Tom?" he frowned again, this time seemingly thinking about something. "Tom!" he repeated this time, flinging himself at Danny and tackling him to the floor with a hug.

"He _really_ likes you," Harry and Dougie laughed, watching 'Tom' rub his cheek against Danny's. They also seemed to ignore the curly-haired boy's pleas of help.

~#~

"_You'll have to teach him the basics, and I suggest starting with a bath: he's reeking and filthy,"_ Harry's voice echoed inside Danny's mind as he crawled into the bathtub with Tom. His mum and sister were out for the weekend, and he wouldn't have to worry about them walking in on him and a boy naked together, even if said boy didn't quite configure a human.

"Tom, this is wha' we do to get clean, okay?" He spoke very slowly, not sure for what reason; Tom's brain was probably bigger than his. "I'll wash ya and– Oh, shit! Watcha think you're doing?"

Tom turned around to hug his owner, knocking both inside the sea of bubbles. When Danny surfaced again, they were pressed against each other's naked bodies, the feeling of another skin touching him all over being too much for Danny, which elicited a ready response from his lower body.

"_Maybe he's a sex-droid,"_ Danny heard Dougie's earlier crude statement in his mind, sighing as he tried to calm himself. "Tom, you're not supposed to hug _naked_ people. That's a tad wrong."

"Danny?" Tom blinked, looking down at their conjoined crotches. "Danny!"

Danny didn't need to understand what the Plus meant, because he could _feel _Tom's_ '_problem' against his thigh. "Just great. The first thing I teach you is how to get a stiffy," Danny sighed, slowly pushing Tom off of him. "Let's get to clean ya before ya learn something else you're not supposed to."

~#~

"Do I have to feed him?"

"_You don't **have** to, but he can eat just fine – he's projected to act like any real person, Danny. I just don't believe the routines and procedures for his advanced functions are already up and running, you're fine for now. He needs, though, sunlight much like we humans need."_

"Thanks, Harry. I'll ask him after we're past the 'Danny, Danny' communication if he wants to eat," Danny chuckled, watching Tom discover his pants drawer. "Tom, that doesn't go there– I gotta go, thanks for your help, mate!" he breathed out, ending the call and dashing to take his batman boxers off Tom's head.

"Danny? Danny?" Tom furrowed his brow and pouted, watching Danny spoil his fun. The only thing that could give away his emotions were his tone and his face, since the only word he spoke was 'Danny' and an eventual 'Tom'.

"You can't play with these, Tom," Danny explained, voice firm and low. "We have to dry you up, just do the same thing, okay?"

With a fluid movement Danny took off his towel and started drying his hair. He watched Tom expectantly, and the Peep didn't disappoint, mimicking his movements with perfect precision. They continued their drying session for some a few minutes, Danny trying his hardest to keep his eyes from Tom's torso. He never felt particularly attracted to another guy before, but there was no denying that he felt a bit drawn to how a machine could feel and look so organic. Shoulder blades, biceps, abs, thighs... even Tom's _bum_ looked fit like he had been working out for the past 12 (or so) years he spent in that attic.

"Danny?" Tom whispered, his voice bringing Danny back from a sea of confused thoughts. He was staring at Danny with what could only be taken as worry, their faces very close. "Danny?"

"I'm fine, Tom," he smiled, seeing his own reflection in those brown orbs. "You know, till this morning I thought you had blue eyes."

In that same instant Tom blinked, and when he opened his again, they turned into a beautiful paler kind of azure. He smiled broadly at Danny, who seemed astonished by the colour change and hugged his owner tight. The Plus seemed to remember Danny's previous words and jerked away from the hug, with a flinch.

"Okay, you _can_ hug me naked, I don't want to see you make that face again," the brunet sighed, opening his inviting arms to Tom. "And change your eyes back, you're beautiful just the way you are."

Danny's imagination played tricks on him, or he really saw Tom blush before tackling him with another hug. Either way, he was happy to have Tom around, tackle-hugs, brown eyes and everything.

~#~

"_I hope you left his purity intact, Danny."_

"You got me sussed, there's no point in hiding!" Danny enacted in an overdramatic tone, that made Dougie laugh. "Sod off, Poynter, I wouldn't do a bad thing to Tom."

"_Doesn't mean you didn't **think** of it," Dougie snorted. "Anyway, how are you two doing? Where's he?"_

"We're starting to understand each other, I guess," Danny shrugged, momentarily forgetting he couldn't be seen. "He's getting ready to sleep, must be tired of everything we did. Mum wasn't home all day and Vicki's with her, and that's why he got to explore the entire house."

"_And you still want me to think you're not sexing the fit Peep in every room, in several different positions?"_

"Goodnight, Dougie."

~#~

"No, Tom."

"Danny?"

"No, you can't sleep with me! I even give ya my bed, why would you want to sleep together on the floor?" Danny felt like he got very good at sighing, because that's what he had been doing the whole day. Tom surely had no grasp on concepts as personal space and his friendliness only made things harder for Danny. Quite _literally_.

"Danny? Danny! Danny!" Tom simultaneously pouted and frowned, folding his arms. He reacted like a kid to most things, and Danny reckoned they still had miles to go before the Plus started working like a normal person.

"Don't ya pull the emotional blackmail on me–" Too late. Tom's eyes were glistening and he looked like he was about to cry. "I'm a 18 years-old boy playing doll's house with a robot. What's me life?" he sighed for the 300th time and climbed into bed with Tom, who was more than glad to snuggle up and rest his head on his owner's naked chest. Then, they would sleep clad in only boxers, limbs intertwined.

~#~

A week passed and Tom was now a fully functional Peep with a rather cheeky personality. Harry's expectations turned out to be true and in about 2 days the Plus learnt how to speak full sentences and keep conversations with everybody. The outstanding fast rate he could learn things intrigued the other three boys –and Harry _did_ want to a peek on Tom's software– but it also worked in their favour; it would be easier to make up an excuse for Tom appearing and staying with Danny for a few days.

"Yo, boys! I'm not interrupting _anything,_ am I?" Dougie's head appeared from behind the door, after knocking two times and opening it without awaiting a response.

"Zip your trousers up, Dan. We'll have to wait till Dougie is gone," Tom pretended to fumble with his own trousers, eyes still on the book he had in hands. Danny guffawed from his table, holding his sides with a firm grip.

"Have I ever told you that I preferred you before you turned into this cheeky bastard?"

"Not my fault you're a bad influence," Tom shrugged, hiding a smile with his book. He had established different levels of relationships with each boy, just how any people would; he was affectionate to Danny, banter and insults with Dougie, and slightly more formal and polite with Harry.

"I swear that I'll disassemble you on your sleep, Thomarse."

"Disassemble, such a big word! I'm _so_ scared," Tom lowered the book and rolled his eyes. "Come on, Poynter. You know you love me!"

"Are you two finished, yet?" Danny wiped his eyes, recomposing himself. He had plans to celebrate Tom's first week with them, take him out to do something any teenager would do, maybe enjoy a ice cream or watch the sunset in the park. Sounded awfully like a date, but it wasn't, because Harry and Dougie would be there and Danny knew he couldn't love a machine.

"I just want to know what my surprise is," Tom hopped off bed, throwing himself across Danny's lap and burying his face on the boy's neck. "Can we go now?"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Danny mock-saluted, carrying the Peep in his arms– ever since they found out about Tom's weight shifting device, the android would purposely reduce his weight to allow Danny to carry him with great ease.

"You two act like a newly wed couple," Dougie gagged, "I think I'm going to be sick."

~#~

"You're looking very good, Harry," Tom complimented, as they met their friend at the rendezvous. Harry would always be seen in baggy trousers and T-shirts a bit too big for him, so seeing him in normal sized jeans and a thank top that showcased his arms was a complete surprise.

"Thanks, Tom. You're all looking great, too."

"He's set to break a few hearts, isn't that right, Dougie?" The Peep looped an arm around his friend's neck, throwing Danny a wink. Nobody knew how he did it, but Dougie seemed oblivious to Harry being crazy about him. In reality, he seemed oblivious to anyone ogling him; Tom didn't even need his robotic eyes no notice Harry's pupils turning into _craters_ around the blond.

"Who knew you were hiding such a strong gun game underneath those shirts," Dougie smiled, still unaware of its effects on Harry. The brunet just pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and muttered a 'thanks' back.

The foursome walked around for some time, Danny showing Tom people and places and explaining some things the Plus only knew from reading on books or the Internet. By the time they reached their destination, Tom had memorised each street they crossed, along with houses, buildings and shops, despite of Harry's recommendation not to waste precious memory space with junk info– street names and shops would serve him just fine.

"Are you sure nobody's going to find out?" Danny checked one last time. He still wasn't 100% about the whole swimming idea.

"I'm made to mingle, Dan. My seal can't be seen even with specialised equipment," Tom squeezed his shoulder lightly. "Besides, I can always count on you to save me," he kissed Danny's cheek and sauntered his way inside the Tropical Realm, Dougie following him close behind.

"I'm still worried you're getting too attached to him," Harry spoke, starling Danny a bit. The freckled boy was so far into his daydream, he failed to acknowledge his friend standing next to him. "Just remember all the owners that fell in love with theirs Peep met a tragic fate."

"Wha'? No way–"

"I'm not judging, nor condemning you. Just think about what I said, Dan," Harry gave a sympathetic smile, clapping his hand on Danny chest, and making his way inside the building.

~#~

"Aren't you two coming?"

"The answer is yes, if they keep watching our sexy bodies," Dougie winked at Danny and Harry sitting on the sand, pulling Tom with him to climb the highest flume the artificial beach had to offer.

Danny watched the boys run away like kids, getting into a line to slide down into the huge pool filled with sea water. Dougie wore pink swimming trunks, whilst Tom fitted black ones that contrasted nicely against his pale skin, reason he seemed so desperate for a good tan. Anyone would be surprised to know how many body issues the Peep had, considering he wasn't human and had a body-type that rivalled a fashion model's.

"Harry, I need your help!" Tom called out. The brunet duo turned their attentions to where the robot-boy stood, waving at them.

"Be right back, Dan," Harry sighed, patting some sand off his bum. "What's now, Tom?" he threw his glasses to Danny, ambling to the long line next to the flume.

A few minutes later, Tom skipped about on the sand, taking Harry's spot beside Danny, the only difference being the obvious lack of space between his body and his owner's. He had a wide smile on his face, and immediately Danny knew he had been plotting something.

"Spit it out, Tommy. What ya did this time?" his fingers dug into Tom's hips with very light pressure, enough to tickle.

"Not much, just giving those two a little help," Tom batted his eyelashes in fake innocence, prompting Danny to laugh. "Let's say Dougie chickened when it was our turn and I convinced him to slide down with someone... He's probably sitting between Harry's legs right now."

"You're the devil, Thomas," Danny guffawed. "I shouldn't have let you read my sister's magazines, you're acting like a bloody teenager girl playing matchmaker, and you don't even know wha' love is."

Tom laughed, getting up with leap and extending a hand to Danny. "I live to learn, and I can always count on you to teach me things, right?" Danny felt his face grow hotter, but before he could act on a reply, Tom pulled him by his hand towards the same flume he came from. The two of them, too, should have a intimate moment of sliding down pressed against each other, and Danny hated himself for enjoying it.

~#~

"I can't believe you didn't tell me, ya could have died!"

"I'm sorry," Dougie murmured, eyes downcast on his lap.

His daredevil self almost drowned in the deeper area of the beach because he never told Danny –or any of his friends– he couldn't swim. Thanks to Harry quick thinking and strength, he got saved with an awkward mouth-to-mouth before some lazy lifeguards arrived; they were too distracted chatting a few girls up to even notice Dougie drowning.

"Chill, Dan," Tom put a hand on the freckled shoulder, pulling Danny back a bit. "The good thing is nothing bad happened, and we find out we have our particular lifeguard! Dougie, you should take your hero out to thank him," he winked at Harry.

"No! That's not necessary!" Harry flailed his hands, clearly exasperated. "I would never let a friend drown!"

"Tom's right, Haz. How can I repay you?" Dougie raised his head, eyes still rosy from all the water.

"Keeping yourself safe and not doing anything reckless?"

"Or maybe you can just teach him how to swim! You'll be in good hands, Dougs," Tom cut in, trying his best to sound nonchalant. "He's smart, strong and reliable. Just look at his physique, can't find a finer hunk with brains anywhere else."

"I'm in, if it's fine with you, Harry."

"I don't mind, if you don't mind," Harry shrugged, taking his glasses back from Danny.

_'Cause I don't shine, if you don't shine_

_Before you go_

_Can you read my mind?_

Tom sang, stopping only when Danny covered his mouth, making the other two laugh. "Ya can tell he found my music collection, eh?"

~#~

Before any of them realised, a whole month passed since Tom entered their lives. In the meantime, he learnt many other things, spent a week living with each of the boys –always introduced as an old childhood friend that moved with his family– and met other people and Peeps. Despite all the new world opening in front of him, Tom would always spend most of his free time with Danny.

"_You know you can tell me anything and I would still love, right, honey?" _His mother said to him in many occasions, much more than Danny would have liked. It seemed like she had suspicions about him being interested in boys, or how he would never show up with a new girl every weekend. _"Everything began to change after you met Tom again,"_ she would say, not even bothering in just hinting what she meant, but rather stating it out loud.

"How did it go with Dora?" Danny asked, running his fingers through Tom's hair. They lay together in bed, cuddling just like they had on their first day together.

"She's nice and everything, but I feel like she's too much... robotic, I don't know," Tom angled his head and body, resting his chin on his hands and on Danny's chest. "I don't really fell like I have a friend in her, you know?"

"Well, she's a 11 inches, hovering, Peep-brew Harry made, it's not like she's the same as you," Danny bopped the Plus' nose. "You're rather special. You're special to me," he smiled.

"I know," Tom reciprocated the smile. Something flickered in his eyes for a second, but was long gone before Danny had the chance to scrutinise. "I want to test a thing I read about and you're the only one I can ask that, okay?"

"We're not taking 'bout murder, are we?"

"No, you twat! Just stay still, okay?"

Danny nodded, watching Tom position himself over him. The android's hands were slightly cold when they touched his face, and Tom slowly lowered his head, the distance between their lips turning smaller with each passing second. What was left of Harry's advice still tried to alert Danny and bar anything to happen, but it was useless; a big part of him desired that as much as he needed air, and so his lips met Tom's.

Their kiss –chaste and sloppy, all at once– lasted for about 30 seconds, Tom's inexperience showing through his lack of coordination and where hands should go, or what he was supposed to do with his tongue (that he kept in his mouth all moments). When it ended, Tom rested their foreheads together –brown and blue eyes glazed with passion– and smiled at Danny from sheer happiness. Neither knew what the dangerous path they were now treading would bring, and to be honest, they didn't seem to care, either.

~#~

"_Call me if you need me."_

"You make it sound so dirty, I love that," Dougie whispered into his phone.

"_You know what I mean,"_ Harry chuckled. _"Be careful, Dougs."_

"Worry not, my hunky genius," he smiled, finishing the call. Tom's plan worked to perfection, and finally Harry gathered courage to tell Dougie about his feelings. It was safe to consider them an item, by now. Not the most conventional one, but still a cute couple.

"You two are the reason single people dislike couples," Tom gagged. "We don't have all night," he pulled Dougie with him and headed to his old house.

Two months after his awakening and one month of secret snogging and fooling around with Danny, Tom decided to recover some details from his past life, search for any clue to what he had done before, or what kind of life he led. Harry, being the only one with a sense of preservation, advised against it, though he knew his opinion would be outvoted by his reckless friends, and so the three were back at the abandoned house.

"We should head straight to where we found you," Danny offered, trying to remember where they could find the ladder. A good memory was never his forte, he knew that well.

"It should be around here," Tom paced ahead of the other two, his eyes acting like torches. He didn't need it, as he regained his night vision two weeks before, and yet he offered to provide the light necessary to explore the old house.

"Is tha' your old memory helping you?" Danny blinked, grabbing the suspense rope and opening the passage up. Tom just smiled, grabbed his hand and dragged him up.

~#~

_I lost my wife's love to a bloody robot. The fucking thing was supposed to help her with the chores! I just caught them in bed, both naked, snoring in each other's arms. I had to fight my urge of burning the house down with them, 'cause I can't do that to my kid. I'll keep it a secret for now and get my revenge later._

_I'm going to be a father for the second time. Teresa is pregnant with a baby girl. I would doubt my paternity over the baby, if weren't for robots being unable to procreate. The possibility of her cheating on me with a real man is null, since she spends all day at home, taking care of our son and shagging bloody Maurice. Damned machine is going to sleep in the closet from now on!_

_This is the end for this family. Teresa admitted to my face that she prefers Maurice over me and that she wants divorce. I also told her my secret, and finally had my revenge on seeing the surprised look on her face! Even so, she now has her mind set on marrying a fucking machine and taking our kids with her, and that I can't allow that. I am sorry for everything I'm about to do... Forgive me, Michelle and Peter... this family is broken beyond repair._

"This is some heavy shit. Tom used to be a homewrecker named 'Maurice' 32 years ago?" Dougie scratched his head, still trying to assimilate all the information provided by the hidden diary they found under a loosen floor board.

"Dougie!" Danny snapped. "It's not his fault, Tom and Maurice are different people, and that family was fucked-up enough to drag a Peep into their dysfunctional life!"

"Thanks, Dan," Tom wiped a tear. From all the things he hoped to find out about his past life, all of that certainly topped as the worst case possible, and he couldn't help but feel sad about the whole thing. "I need to know what he did after the last entry," he said, getting up with the small notebook in his clutch.

"You won't find any old neighbours that would still know what happened. We never heard anything about this house, except that's haunted," Danny got up too, instinctively pulling Tom into a hug.

"But we have their names and the internet."

"And I suggest we leave this fucking hellhole and go to Harry's discuss what we do next," Dougie separated the two boys, nodding at each. Tom and Danny mimicked his gesture and followed him out, not without retrieving an old, shiny memory disc.

~#~

"I'm not going to jail because of you two! You can't go around stealing stuff from private property!"

"Chill, Hazza. It's technically Tom's, no need to get so stiff, science dude," Dougie squeezed the boy's broad shoulders, starting a little massage. "Unless we can use this stiffness _somewhere_ else..."

"I don't want to sound rude, but that's not what we're here for," Tom shook his head in disbelief, throwing Danny a similar incredulous look that meant _"why are we friends with them"_. "Is it rutting period yet, or what?"

"Yeah, Dougie. Down, boy!" Danny guffawed, biting his own knuckles to stop himself from laughing for long.

"Ha. Ha. You two have me stitches," Dougie rolled his eyes, sitting across Harry's lap and flipping his friends the middle finger. Tom turned back to his research and found the results he looked for, and called the other three over.

_The Fall of the Ravensdale_

_Another family tragedy corroborated to the discontinuing of Peeps of the Plus class: Albert, Teresa, Michelle and Peter Ravensdale were found dead inside the wreckage of a burnt Mini at the bottom of a cliff in Scotland._

"He sent his parents a letter explaining why he did that," Tom paused, looking rather sombre. "After he find out about Maurice and Teresa's affair, he initiated an affair with Maurice, as well."

"Oh, God," Dougie covered his mouth, "they were both bonking your past self? What the fuck was wrong with that family?"

"I never heard about this story before, but that's probably one of the reasons they stopped producing Pluses," Harry ran a hand along Dougie's arm. "Peeps and people shouldn't get romantically involved."

Danny's mind went completely blank. Something like that would happen to him and Tom? And what if other people recognised him and wanted to denounce him to WACK? Would they take Tom away and disassemble him? He couldn't let any of that happen, they never did anything past kisses and a bit of foreplay, so would that even count as an affair?

"...the remaining Ravensdales simply cut all ties with everything related to the scandal, and that's why you found me hidden on that cupboard: nobody bothered to search for me, after Albert ended everyone's life," Tom finished his explanation, eyes focused on Danny, who hadn't listened much of their talk.

Deciding they had enough to think for a week, the boys decided to call it a night and Tom walked Danny and Dougie back home, before going to his own place– Harry's lab behind the Judds' household. Something changed inside Tom, as it was also the first time in their lives the Plus didn't hug Danny goodnight before leaving; he limited himself to a smile and handshake, strolling away with hands in his pockets.

~#~

"You didn't heed my advice, that's why you're sulking so bad and I have a forlorn teenage-Peep in my lab."

Harry had enough of seeing Tom become an introverted that only spoke when asked. Not only Tom started to behave less and less like his usual self, he also started spending his free time locked in the lab, instead of being with his owner. Danny, on the other hand, focused on school as he never had before. For someone who just thought of working at a random café, his sudden plans of Uni life didn't make too much sense.

"I'm kinda busy, mate. Can we talk later, I still need to get this–"

"The fuck it can wait!" Harry span the chair around, forcing Danny to face him. He seldom lost his temper, but when he did... let's say that he got a bit scary. "You want a future with him? You want to protect him? You want to make sure he never gets dragged into the fuckery of us people? _Fight_ for him!"

"You said–"

"I don't care what I said, Dan! Do you think it's funny to see my best mates drift away of each other and be miserable? This is starting to get even to Dougie, and he isn't the most observant person we know!" He spat, getting two fistfuls of the freckled boy's shirt– Danny expected a punch any moment.

"I didn't–" It was too much, Danny voice broke upon seeing Harry with nostrils flared and eyes glistening with tears. All he said was true, but what could he say? It was Tom's decision to put distance between them!

"I'm bringing him here, you two will talk, or I'll have to castrate both," Harry let go of Danny, letting his friend fall back on the chair. Danny's eyes widened in fear, as his hands slowly covered his lower parts. Harry spoke so calm and collected, it almost didn't sound as a threat, which only made him sound even _more_ terrifying.

~#~

"Hi."

"Hi," Danny replied back. "Come on in, I don't bite," he motioned for Tom to enter his room, walking over to lock the door behind him.

"I'm here because Harry smashed my old memory disc, almost punched me and said–"

"–he's going to cut your cyber willy off if we don't talk," Danny finished his sentence, making both chuckle. "He's scary when he's angry, I swear he's just like hulk."

"And he turns red instead of green!" Tom grinned, flexing his biceps and growling. The two of them laughed for some more time, before slipping into an uncomfortable silence. Tom stared at his feet, whilst Danny scratched his nose, uncertain of what to say.

"I missed you," Danny risked.

"Me too."

"You missed yourself? Blimey, how large is your ego, mate?"

Tom grinned wide. "I missed you, you big, organic twat."

"And I missed you, you cheeky, mechanical arsehat."

It was uncertain who initiated their hug, the only thing that mattered was for both to bask in each other's smell and heat. The hug then evolved into a kiss, a very passionate one. Hungry lips locked in frenzy, tongues finally tasting what they longed for during months of distance, and hands roaming bodies and playfully cupping bums.

"Ya need to know it's you I want: I don't care about what happened in your 'other' past, I want you, Tom. _My_ Tom."

"History shows that Peeps and humans shouldn't mingle, it only brings disaster, Danny," Tom put his index finger on Danny's lips, who promptly started kissing it. "You really want to try something that's fated to doom?"

"We just have to prove them wrong, aye?" The smirk coupled with the confidence burning in his blue eyes were all Tom needed. They kissed again, with more fire than before, all the while shedding their clothes off. A single step behind, and they fell on bed to explore each other's body like they never had before, all inhibitions cast aside.

~#~

"Are you sure about this, honey?"

"Yes, Mum," Danny reached for Tom's hand, squeezing it tight. "Nothing would make me happier."

"Remember that you –and I mean you both– are always welcome to come back if things get too rough," Mrs Jones hugged the boys, failing to keep the tears from flowing freely. She respected Danny's decision of leaving home to live with Tom in a small flat closer to the Uni he got accepted into. It wouldn't be easy, Danny studying and working part-time, but Tom was already working and promised to support his boyfriend unconditionally.

"And I'm left behind without any cute boy," Vicki sighed, stepping closer to hug them. Danny told her something about being too young and that love would show up when she wasn't even looking, kissed her head, and left the house spent most of his life.

~#~

"Are you sure you're not going to regret this?" Tom raised their conjoined hands.

"We'll have a place for ourselves and I'll be able to walk around all the time! I can't see how that's bad," Danny chuckled, leaning closer to whisper in Tom's ear. "And you know how loud I can get when you do tha' vibrating _thing. _I don't want Mum hearing tha'._"_

"We're still going to have neighbours... I think I should ask Harry to invent something to tune you down a bit," Tom said, shaking his head and looking outside the bus window for a moment. "I love you, Danny."

"I love you, too, Tom."

With a love strong enough to surpass species boundaries, the boys rested assured of their happiness; Harry had activated Tom's ageing system, and the two would sure grow old together, living their lives in company of one another, till death and a self-destruction routine came into play to take both away.

~Fin~


End file.
